


To See My Face Everywhere

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles know what Peter’s doing. His brain screaming to be logical –that Peter’s only doing this to enraged Derek. But another voice inside him –the little kid that had felt so alone long before even his mother died- was also whispering. What if he accepts Peter’s offer? He won’t have to be alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See My Face Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this vid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J75i48sJaMs) I stumbled upon when I was bored, and was using Sterek as distraction.
> 
> And since I haven't written anything for more than half a year because of my job I thought 'why the hell not'. Someone told me before that I could bring angst and I will really try to do that here.
> 
> And I'm also on tumblr as [youkeyh](http://vampisticated.tumblr.com/) by the way :)

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's on its way. It'll be up by the end of the week. And I probably need a beta for this because I've also been told before my writing sucks haha. And sometimes proper grammar escapes from me.
> 
> And for those who're waiting on "Where It Ends and Begins", I'm currently writing for that again as well.


End file.
